


Just Like Old Times: Book One: Inception

by SCBoy



Series: Just Like Old Times [1]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCBoy/pseuds/SCBoy
Summary: This is the story of the Impractical Jokers. It's also the story about Jamie Sanchez, and how she'll change the lives of the Jokers forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short chapter but it's my first ever one, and I have lots of plans for this story so these chapters will be longer, hope you enjoy!

Rolling out of her bed, Jamie Sanchez should have just woken up from lying in after a long, hard shift at work. Instead, she rubbed her weary eyes and pressed her sore head. She could overhear whining from a few feet away. It was her younger sister, Isabella, complaining about yet another boy to their Mother. Jamie’s Mother made herself some coffee and was all ears for her daughter.  
Jamie walked in and poured her own cup of coffee and grabbing a piece of toast on her sister’s plate.  
“Um, excuse me?” Isabella exclaimed.

“Mija please, you know your sister works long shifts, go put another piece in the toaster.” Jamie’s Mother replied. She turned to Jamie, “Back in again today?”

“Yeah, Mom, won’t be home till late.” Jamie spoke in between bites of her newly won toast.

“Again? You had a late-night last night, are you getting enough sleep?”

“Yes, Mom,” Jamie lied, “Look it’s fine, I’m getting paid for it.”

Jamie left their apartment in her casual clothes- her uniform would be at her workplace.  
Jamie arrived at the New York City Fire Department in her hometown, Staten Island. It was Jamie’s dream to be a firefighter, ever since she was a little girl. To be able to become a real-life superhero, she didn’t mind the long hours, hard work and little sleep, if it meant that when she would save a little girl or boy, they would see her as the hero she saw firefighters when she was young.

Jamie was one of three women in her squad. This was something that motivated Jamie in proving it didn’t matter which gender put the uniform on, or if the men dominated the department, she would be the best firefighter she could. The men in her department did like to tease the women from time to time. The sexist jokes got old fast, but they were never anything serious, especially when the women would comeback with worse. There was one man, however, who would always get under Jamie’s skin whenever he joked with her. Maybe because at times she felt like he meant what he was saying, or maybe he just rubbed her the wrong name. There was something about Brian Quinn that would just piss Jamie off.

“You know firefighting’s a man’s job?” Brian, or Q to everyone, would tease.

“Then why do I seem to be doing better than you?”

Q was a great firefighter. He was tough, brave and hard-working. He was one of the best on the force, aside from Jamie. However well he did, he would always turn to see Jamie doing it that much better. She was always one step ahead. All Q knew about his competitive rivalry with Jamie was that it angered him but turned him on too.


	2. Chapter 2

Rolling out of his bed, Brian grumbled in tiredness as he got ready for work. Hungover as usual, he was not in the mood for social interaction, especially with Jamie when she came in boasting to him about her streak of saves. Q’s department loved a friendly rivalry in how many saves, paperwork etc. is made, and there were no two more efficient than Brian and Jamie. Jamie was convinced she was better than Brian, and Brian was in denial that she, let alone any woman, was a better firefighter than him.  
“Listen, don’t let the masculinity you pride so much be knocked when you realise it’s a woman who’s doing the best around here.” Jamie teased Q, patting his chest with a beaming smile on her face.  
“Alright, sweetheart, we all know who’s top around here.” Brian replied, irritated.  
Their arguing and one-upmanship continued during the day, with the two involving other members of the department. Everyone was fairly split on who was better, probably because Jamie and Brian were the only ones who cared so deeply about it.  
The head of the department, Chief Davis eventually got involved. He saw it as an opportunity to get his squad excited for the lead up till Christmas. He proposed to everyone that the person with the best numbers in outcalls and paperwork by their annual Christmas party would receive a bonus. This perked up the ears of the entire department, all hungry for that bonus. To many, it’d be a great end to the year which they can use to treat themselves. To Jamie, it meant everything. A bonus would help her, and her Mother get by just a little bit more. Jamie’s sister, Isabella, lived on her own, but would come by to help, or just gossip with her Mother. Extra money was what gave Jamie a leap in her step when she’d go into work. It also lit a fire within Q, to finally prove just how good he really was.  
As the days went by and the sun was out less, the frost covered more ground and the FDNY’s leader board had turned into a two-person race at the top.  
Jamie and Brian were both on hot streaks, constantly waiting for an outcall or filing the correct paperwork like never before. The role of a firefighter was something Brian and Jamie both cherished, they never did it for the money or the glory of saving people. For them, it was always about helping.   
“Mom… Just, just calm down okay?”  
Brian returned back to the fire department after a successful outcall to find Jamie on the phone. He didn’t mean to overhear but couldn’t help it.  
“Look, my check doesn’t come till next week… no, don’t do that… it’s not, stop! Okay, okay, okay, how about this, why don’t you sell my iPad that way- no, Mom, it’s okay. Just put a listing online, someone will get it hopefully tomorrow or even today if we’re lucky. It’s fine, Mom, you do so much, I barely use it anyways… Alright, love you Mom.”  
As soon as she hung up, Jamie snapped her head around to see if anyone heard her conversation, and sure enough, she spotted Brain.  
“Really, Brian? What the hell’s wrong with you?” she snapped.  
“Jamie, I’m sorry, honestly. I really didn’t mean to okay, honestly.”  
Brian’s sincerity made Jamie loosen up. She was ready to call Brian every name in the book, but she knew it was probably a mistake and she knew about her insecurity regarding money.  
“It’s okay. I just… don’t like anybody knowing about my financial situation.”  
“Say no more, I understand.” Brian said with a friendly smile, as opposed to their usual sarcastic smirks that they shared.  
It was another usual day at the firehouse and Jamie, determined to extend her small lead over Brian, would take any call that came her way. One of which included what she was told, “Some kid with a shaky voice saying he thinks there’s a fire”. Jamie thought nothing of it and readied herself to go. She only took a bare minimum of firefighters with her, so she could get the most points possible in the competition. Her desperation to win the bonus clouded her judgement, but it didn’t with Brian. When he heard about the call, he instantly became cautious. Brian had dealt with a call like this before, one about someone worried about a small fire and upon arriving, finds a prepared fire to a small abandoned building or worse, a house.   
When he heard Jamie was on the call, and with hardly anyone else, Brian couldn’t stop thinking about it. He put his gear on and rushed over to where Jamie was, and sure enough, it was an abandoned warehouse.  
Jamie was confused, she couldn’t find the man who called, but smelt smoke. She went in to investigate and found a small fire starting in the corner. It was then she realised the propane tanks hidden under boards and tables. Before she could react, she was dragged out of the warehouse. She turned to find Brian pulling her from the warehouse. He picked up the house attached to the fire truck and sprinted inside. Brian quickly took to the fire, luckily putting it out before it spread, causing an explosion. When he came back, he didn’t say anything to Jamie, only rolling the hose back to the truck. She went over to him, but before she could say anything, Q spoke first,  
“Hey, I know you had that, you would’ve noticed and then put the fire out I know, I know—”  
“No, it’s not that… how comes you came all this way though?”  
“It was just a bad feeling,” Brian said, “I’ve had these types of calls.”  
When they arrived back at the fire department, Jamie spoke up again,  
“Hey, uh, I never thanked you for the save so, thanks, I do appreciate it.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
“So, the Christmas party is coming up, so I guess that means with this call, you win.” Jamie didn’t sound upset as she said this, he beat her in their competition, and she wasn’t afraid to admit it.  
When Brian heard this, his heart sank. He couldn’t help but think about the conversation he overheard regarding Jamie’s financial troubles. Instinctively, Brian replied,  
“Actually, I know I’m good, so I’m gonna withdraw from the competition.” He said, feigning a smug smirk.  
This incensed Jamie, “Don’t you dare! You won, fair and square. It’s okay, trust me, it’ll be worse if you withdrew okay?”

Brian reluctantly took the win on the competition, he knew Jamie would be too proud to take the money now, but it didn’t stop him from feeling bad. Jamie, however, was not angry, as she knew Brian would give it all away in an instant if he knew it would help someone else, despite her hating the idea of seeing herself as ‘the help’. 

The following day, Brian walked in to some cheers- which he wholeheartedly embraced. It made Jamie laugh, it was so typical of Brian to be so smug about his victory. Brian had something else on his mind, however.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey, champ” Jamie said sarcastically, but friendlier this time.  
“So, uh, I know we don’t usually do this, or well ever do this actually,” Q stuttered, “But I decided to get you an early Christmas gift, a compensatory second place gift if you will haha.” He pulled out a wrapped box and gave it to her. Surprised and slightly apprehensive, Jamie couldn’t believe Brian would be so thoughtful as to get her a gift. Despite pleas that Brian really shouldn’t have gone to those lengths, he insisted she open it and keep it. Jamie unwrapped the gift and to her shock, revealed a brand-new iPad.  
“Before you say anything, please just take it, okay? It can also be a truce between us, because if I’m honest I think I’m tired of the dissing contest.”  
Jamie laughed, she couldn’t help but be filled with a burst of happiness. She always had her mind focussed on doing things for others that she forgot the feeling of someone else doing something for her. She spent the rest of the day annoying Brian to let her give the iPad back, or at least accept a gift from her, but Q refused. It was that day that Jamie and Brian would start to look at each other in a different light… and they liked what they saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just to let you know when it comes to the Jokers' history and backgrounds etc, I won't be 100% accurate and do detective research on them if that makes sense. I'll still make it as accurate as I can, hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

In light of the Christmas competition, the FDNY’s leading firefighters were both on the same page. Cracking jokes and bouncing off of each other, both in their conversations and on the field, Brian and Jamie were having nothing but fun. Their teasing became friendlier, even turning into flirting. Brian accepted firefighting was very much a women’s job, and he loved watching Jamie at work. Jamie would tease that Brian was all talk. This prompted Q to ask her out,  
“What, like on a date?” Jamie questioned, pouring herself a cup of coffee in the break room.  
“Yes, on a date, what else?” Brian laughed.  
“Well… you don’t seem like the ‘going on dates’ type.”  
“I am for the right girl.” Brian whispered behind her, leaving her smiling.  
“It’ll have to be in the New Year.” Jamie stated.  
Brian inched closer behind her, until she could feel his breaths on the back of her neck,  
“Orrrr, we could bring in the New Year together.”  
Jamie turned around and faced him, playing him at his own game.  
“Only if you’re good.” She simpered teasingly, before walking away and leaving Q watching her, always wanting more.

“Too much?” Jamie asked her mother when she stepped out in her dress and shawl.  
“No, oh you’re so beautiful.” Her mother swooned.  
“Ya think?” Jamie checked herself out in the mirror, convincing herself she wasn’t over-doing it. When it came to parties or going out, Jamie enjoyed dressing up and looking good. She refused to have her femininity decided based on her job. Being a firefighter didn’t make her any less of a ‘woman’, despite what others had said when she began her training. But she never cared about what many people thought about her or how she looked, which is why her Mom was surprised Jamie kept asking her how she looked.  
“Looking to impress someone tonight?”   
“What? N-no, no, of course not.” Jamie nervously laughed.  
Her Mother wasn’t convinced and pushed her to tell her ‘his name’.  
“It’s just this guy from work. We’ve been getting along a lot recently and… I don’t know, we’ll see.”  
“Keep me posted, love you!” Jamie’s Mother called out after her daughter was leaving.

Everyone cleaned up fairly nice for the Christmas party, even Brian begrudgingly turned up with a blazer. The Fire Department had always been close, so their parties tended to be casual. Jamie had her phone connected to a speaker where music played, some danced but many enjoyed the music in the background for their conversations and laughs. The drinks were flowing and everyone attending had loosened up from their tense day jobs. Not being on call, even for a night or two in a row, was a relief for the firefighters, so they loved to unwind at their parties. Throughout the night, Jamie and Brian spent time with everyone but each other. This didn’t stop them from constantly making eyes with each other, however. Sometimes mouthing jokes to each other or smiling when they overheard things that would make them laugh.  
A while later, Jamie went to the bathroom. In the meantime, a conversation brewed, leading to Sienna, another woman in the force, trying to impose her music on the rest of the squad. Q decided to go over and accept Sienna’s request and to his surprise, found Jamie’s phone wasn’t locked. As he changes the song, he couldn’t help but see the multiple notifications on her phone. Upon regretful investigation, he saw messages from a guy called Mike. Mike had been messaging Jamie about the idea of rekindling the fun they used to have. It wasn’t the first time he’d message her this, but Jamie let him down and he took it fine. It seemed that the two were still friendly with each other, which for some reason, angered Brian like never before.  
It was then that Q realised he was jealous, why the hell am I jealous? It’s not like we’re together, he thought to himself. Curiosity and envy had taken full control of Q, as he clicked on the chat’s media, where his jaw would drop at the sight of revealing pictures that Jamie had sent to Mike. They’re old pictures… this was before we even spoke… this shouldn’t even matter- I shouldn’t even be looking at this. Brian’s mind was all over the place, he had no idea why he was suddenly so bothered by this.  
Although he couldn’t help but look at her pictures, he couldn’t take seeing them sent to anyone else. It was as if, in that moment, Q wanted Jamie all to him, and nobody else.  
“Hey, find anything in there?”  
Q snapped his head around to see Jamie walk over to him. he quickly closed the app and shut her phone.  
“Oh sorry, Sienna requested a song and I hope you don’t mind I was just—”  
“It’s okay, in fact…” Jamie reached over and grabbed her phone. She played a slower song, and looked up to Q, her eyes asking Brian to take her hand and pull her close into a slow dance. Brian abided, and the two of them swayed to the music. Brian’s anger subsided. Mike didn’t matter at that moment. Nobody mattered in that moment, except for him, and the girl he danced with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter today, but will be adding more chapters soon!

After the Christmas party, Jamie and Q started to see a lot more of each other outside of work. On their breaks and even some nights drinking at bars, just being in each other’s company was all they really wanted. They weren’t falling head over heels for each other just yet, but they had really grown closer. Jamie opened up more to Q about her life and her struggles looking after her mother in a fairly small apartment, with her sister, Isabella, bringing fairly trivial issues and expecting their mother to deal with it. Q also confided with Jamie, telling her about how as much as he loved being a firefighter, he always had other dreams he wanted to fulfil. He wanted to do something he enjoyed and had fun with, not necessarily a job ripe with difficult and intense situations.   
On one of their breaks, Jamie volunteered to go on a bagel run for the squad. Brian instantly offered to join, so the both of them walked down the busy streets, talking and laughing. When there were silences, they were comfortable silences, taking in the atmosphere in each other’s presence. As much as Q loved learning about Jamie, it was these silences that he appreciated the most. There was an air of content that hovered above the two.  
“Jamie?”  
Jamie whipped her head around at where her name was being called. She was surprised to see a familiar face.  
“Mike? Hey!”  
Jamie ran over to Mike, hugging him tightly. Brian couldn’t believe his eyes. In the entirety of Staten Island, in New York, the chances of people you know bumping into you were slim, the chances it was the very guy who lit a fire inside Brian was practically impossible.  
“Jamie Sanchez, wow look at you. How’s my hero doing?” Mike asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
“Ah you know, just doing what I can.” Jamie replied enthusiastically. “How are you, you’re looking good too!”  
Mike replied, but Brian couldn’t even hear him. he was too preoccupied with Jamie’s compliments to him. he shook it off, realising how insane he must be, but he couldn’t help the way he felt. He came back to the conversation when he was introduced by Jamie.  
“Oh, Mike, I’m sorry, this is Brian, he’s my friend and he works on the force too!”  
“Hey man, how are ya?” Mike extended his hand.  
Brian met Mike’s hand with his own, all the while looking over at Jamie, trying to mask the feeling of disappointment.   
“We gotta go.” Brian abruptly said. “Squad’s gonna be waiting for their food so…”  
Jamie said her goodbyes to Mike and hurried over Q who had already walked off.  
Whilst their silences were comfortable, the silence when picking the bagels up and the walk back to the fire station was packed with a tense silence. Jamie had definitely felt something was off with Brian, so assumed it might have something to do with Mike.  
“Man, so weird seeing Mike again… you know we dated for a bit.” Jamie finally spoke.  
“Huh.” Was all Brian had to say.  
“But it was ages ago, and needless to say we were not right for each other.”  
Jamie waited for Brian to respond, but he didn’t bother.  
“So…” Jamie started once again, this time stopping right in front of Q, so he had no choice but to acknowledge her. “Don’t wanna be that person in this… thing but, what are we? Like title wise?”  
“Friends, right? You said it yourself to Mike.”  
Jamie scrunched her face in confusion that Brian would even have a problem with this.  
“I mean I only said that because we hadn’t discussed it yet, you know like we’re doing right now?”  
“Well I’ll do you a favour, we don’t need to discuss it at all.”  
Brian stormed off into the fire station, leaving Jamie standing, stunned at what had just happened. She was thoroughly confused at how things managed to change over a bagel run, but just felt angry he would let something so small get to him.

Later that night, once Jamie’s shift had already ended, Brian sat slumped on the couch after coming back from a call. Another firefighter, Drew, noticed his sullen face.   
“What’s with the face, bro?”  
“Ah, nothing.” Brian replied.  
“What? Jamie not giving it enough?” Drew laughed obnoxiously.  
“Shut up, nah it’s not even like that.”  
“Oh, it isn’t?” Drew mocked. “So, she’s up for grabs?”  
“NO!” Q said, much louder than he had expected. “I- I mean, don’t bother… in fact she just sends pretty revealing pics out to guys—”  
“What?! Oh man, that’s awesome!”  
As soon as the words left Brian’s mouth, he regretted it. He regretted saying something like that about Jamie, he regretted saying it to a sleaze like Drew. He just regretted even getting angry at Jamie in the first place, but this was something Drew didn’t care about.  
“Well, Jamie Sanchez, who knew… hopefully I’ll get a pic or two tomorrow when I ask.” Drew laughed as he walked off, leaving Brian sitting there, now sick with guilt.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey girl.”   
“Drew.” Jamie monotonously responded.  
“Let’s not waste any time babe.” Drew smirked. “Why don’t you, uh, go excuse yourself for a bit, make yourself pretty, and send a few pics my way then ay?”  
Jamie looked at Drew, taken aback. She was used to his irritating and rude demeanour, brushing it off as small dick energy, but this seemed just plain offensive.  
“Excuse me?”   
“Well, I heard it’s what you do, right?”  
“I don’t know what—”  
“That’s what Q told me, hey Q!” Drew shouted over to Brian, who had been standing by a few other firefighters. Everyone now had their attention on Drew. “Q, you were telling me last night about how Jamie sends guys pics of her, I never asked you how you convinced her, well knowing Jamie, bet it didn’t require much—”  
The next word that came out of Drew’s mouth was barely spat out after Jamie through a vicious right hand directly in his face. A few firefighters ran over to break it up, including Sienna, who stood in front of Jamie, getting in Drew’s face, daring him to try and speak again.  
Meanwhile, Jamie stormed straight over to Brian, fire in her eyes.  
“What the hell is he talking about? I never sent no goddamn pictures!”  
“Jamie, listen, I swear—”  
“What, you were mad about god knows what so you’re spreading this crap? Why would you even make this up?”  
Jamie was fuming at this point, and Brian didn’t know what to say. He thought if he didn’t look at Jamie in the eyes it would make things better, but it just made him feel even more like a fool.  
“Wait a second…” Jamie began. “Mike, that’s it.” She whispered. “It was all because of Mike, you were jealous and then… but I only ever sent…” Jamie’s words trailed off as she figured out what Brian couldn’t tell her: that he had gone on her phone and seen the pictures she had once sent.  
Before she could explode, whether in anger or in tears, she wasn’t even sure yet, Chief Davis’ voice boomed,  
“What in the hell is going on here?”  
Sienna filled her in briefly, all the while Chief Davis eyed Brian suspiciously. He ended up calling in Jamie to hear her story, as well as Q as he was being confronted by Jamie.  
“You wanna tell me what’s been happening out there.”  
Jamie explained the situation, and Chief Davis sympathized immensely.  
“Gosh, I know there’s not many women in this department, and I hate to see this kind of behaviour. Rest assured, Drew WILL be dealt with accordingly. Now I need to know how you’re involved.” Chief Davis pointed at Brian.  
Q shook his head remorsefully, but before he could speak, Jamie interrupted.  
“It wasn’t his fault, Chief. Brian didn’t know anything, Drew was just being an attention seeking dick, if you will, and was just saying anything to get a rise out of me.”  
Chief Davis watched Brian carefully, before turning to Jamie, “Okay, well then if that’s all, you guys can go… I’ll file the report on Drew straightaway.”  
“Thank you, Sir.” Jamie said, before walking out.

Jamie walked straight outside. She needed to get some air and calm down. Her whole morning had been hectic, and she just needed to take a minute and breathe.  
Brian cautiously chased after her.  
“Jamie I’m sorry—”  
“Don’t, Brian.” Jamie held her hand out to stop him.  
“Okay… Just, why did you defend me?”  
Jamie’s tense shoulders loosened. She sighed and looked away.   
“I think it’d be best if you stayed away from me.”  
And with that, Jamie walked back inside, as Brian sighed himself.

Over the next few weeks, Jamie and Brian had thrown themselves into their work. Brian would check his schedule, realising he never had the same shift as Jamie. She had done her best to just stay away from him, and it affected him. Whenever things didn’t end up working out with a girl, to be blunt, Brian didn’t care much. There was always another girl, he would think. This was why he was so shocked to be feeling so agitated about this situation with Jamie. Despite them only coming close recently, there was a level of intensity that Brian had never experienced before, the kind of intensity he knew didn’t come around too often.  
Brian sluggishly walked into the station one day and ran straight into Jamie. They awkwardly acknowledged each other’s’ presence before hurrying to either side of the room. It wasn’t long before a call demanded the two of them to go out together. It was the usual job, putting a fire out that was caused by someone’s winter barbecue that went wrong. Being on-call forced the two of them to converse, and they kept it strictly professional. On the ride back, however, Brian drove whilst Jamie sat in the passenger seat, and they had no choice but to break the now uncomfortable silence.  
“Jamie, I- I just…” Brian could barely get the words out, but Jamie watched him, letting him finally speak to her. “I’m sorry. I just feel something with you, something protective- and I know you don’t need that, you’re your own person, but it doesn’t stop me feeling this way.”  
“Brian… I understand.”  
“You do?” Brian looked over.  
“I mean, yeah. You shouldn’t have done what you did, it was a real invasion of privacy, but I think I feel what you’re feeling.”  
Brian couldn’t help but smile at that.  
“Soooo, do you forgive me? I really am sorry.”  
“I do.”  
“Thank you.” Q laughed. It was a huge weight off of his shoulders to know she forgave him.  
“But, I don’t think we should go back to how we were before. Look, why don’t we just stay friends, okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah totally!” Brian smiled, but on the inside, he couldn’t help but feel a little crushed. 

 

For the next few weeks after, Q would inappropriately joke with Jamie that they got on like a house on fire. And they did, Brian and Jamie would talk and text, and continue to get to know each other more, but this time strictly as friends.  
On one of their bagel runs, Brian got a phone call.  
“Huh.” He smiled when he saw the name on his screen. “Who is it?” Jamie asked.  
“Oh, it’s just an old buddy I hadn’t heard from in years, Murr.”


End file.
